<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corruption of your thoughts, Destruction of your soul by tommyinnitapologist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001526">Corruption of your thoughts, Destruction of your soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyinnitapologist/pseuds/tommyinnitapologist'>tommyinnitapologist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, F/M, I kinda went off on my own, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Not Canon Compliant, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), come get y'all protective techno, momma wilbur to the rescue, no wars between everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyinnitapologist/pseuds/tommyinnitapologist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tommy is kidnapped from the land of L'Manberg, it is up to his family and their friends to get him back before it's too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, GeorgeNotFound &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: minor violence and description of injury </p><p>this is not at all cannon compliant, there were never any wars, Dream rules L'Manberg and everyone is fine with it</p><p>yes i realized i spelled L'Manburg wrong its too late to fix it ill take this L and move on</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If George was honest, he didn’t know why he brought Tommy along for this. It was a very simple patrol around the borders. Tommy simply did not need to be there. But, here he was yapping non stop in George’s ear. </p>
<p>“Gogy! Honestly, it’s like you’re not even listening to me!” Tommy whined, looking back at George with a snide look on his face. George looked back at him. </p>
<p>“Well, that’s cause I’m not,” he said simply. Tommy scoffed before facing back front. Tommy poked the walls with his sword as he walked past them. George wasn’t quite too sure what that did, but he left the teenager to his own. </p>
<p>They continued to walk in silence, only the sound of Tommy’s sword hitting against the obsidian to accompany them. It wasn’t a bad silence per say, maybe a bit awkward. George and Tommy were on good terms, Tommy just didn’t hang out with him much. George assumed it was because he wanted to hangout with his brothers or with Tubbo rather than George. </p>
<p>George didn’t really understand the whole love your siblings thing, especially with Technoblade being the way he is, but then again George didn’t have siblings. He only had Dream. And he didn’t even have Dream per say, they were just really good friends. George continued to think through his relationship status with everyone until he firmly ran into Tommy. </p>
<p>“Tommy? What the fuck?” George said, pushing Tommy forward slightly. Tommy quickly shushed him and took a step back towards George. </p>
<p>“Did you hear that?” Tommy whispered to him. George tilted his head and looked at the wall. </p>
<p>“Hear what?” George asked. </p>
<p>Just as Tommy went to respond 10 masked men appeared around them. George quickly drew his sword and brought Tommy closer to him. </p>
<p>“Who the fuck are you?” George asked, trying to identify a single one of them. None of them responded, just taking a step forward, making the circle around them smaller. </p>
<p>“What’s the plan here Gogy?” Tommy whispered, clenching his sword in his hand. George looked around there were 10 of them, which meant both of them would have to take on five of these guys. George wasn’t that bad at fighting and he knew Tommy could stand his own in a fight. But these guys were big, and despite how many fights either of them were in. They weren’t gonna win this one. </p>
<p>“Put the swords down or we’ll make you put them down,” One of the men spoke. Tommy looked back at George. George swallowed and clenched his jaw before nodding at Tommy. Tommy seemed to let out a sigh before they both bent down and set their swords down. <br/>“What do you want from us?” George asked, putting his hands up in surrender. One man stepped forward ahead of the others. </p>
<p>“Simple, George, we want you,” the man said. George just stared back at him. What could they possibly want with him. The only person George would consider anywhere near an enemy is currently trapped in the circle with him. </p>
<p>“Well that simply is not gonna happen. Now all of you better back up before I get out my communicator and get my brothers over here,” Tommy said harshly, advancing a few steps on the man. Which was decidedly, the wrong move. </p>
<p>Several men instantly descended on Tommy, knocking him to his knees, pinning his hands behind his back, and a diamond sword against his throat. </p>
<p>George looked back at the man and snarled. </p>
<p>“Let him go you fuck, he’s just a kid,” George said, fingers twitching with the want to grab his sword. The man chuckled, calmly walking over to Tommy. He dragged a finger along Tommy's jaw before turning back to George. </p>
<p>“We’ll let him go, as soon as you turn yourself to us,”the man told him. George clenched his hands and looked at Tommy. The kid was obviously terrified, trying hard not to show it. But, his wide eyes gave him away. </p>
<p>“Just answer me this, why do you want me so bad?” George asked as the remaining men swarmed around him. The man chuckled as his men forced George’s hands behind his back. </p>
<p>“It’s simple really, we want to take down Dream. And everyone in the land knows that the way to Dream is through you,” the man stated, accentuating his final word by jamming his finger into George’s chest. </p>
<p>“What does that even mean? I’m just Dream’s friend!” George told him in a slightly panicked voice. The man straight up laughed at that one. </p>
<p>“Cut the bullshit, we all know. Now, if you don’t mind, we’ll all be taking our leave. The men holding George started to drag him back, before Tommy interrupted. </p>
<p>“Wait!” Tommy yelled, the man whipped back around, glaring at Tommy through the slits in his mask. George made eye contact with Tommy, trying to read what he was about to do. </p>
<p>“What do you want, you little ingrate,” the man sneered. Tommy looked up at the man, swallowing heavily before speaking up. </p>
<p>“Take me instead,”Tommy said. All the men seemed to be surprised, George joining them in the feeling. </p>
<p>“Now tell me, why would I be inclined to do that?”The man asked in a condescending tone. Tommy took a deep breath, looking down at the sword that was still pressed against his throat. George wouldn’t be surprised if that sword has already slightly cut his throat from how tightly it was pressed against his neck. </p>
<p>“I’m his younger brother. If you really want to get to him, you’ll want me instead of George. Sure, George will make him slightly upset, but he’ll bargain anything with you to get me back. I’m the only family he has left,” Tommy said, voice strong and defiant. The man seemed surprised. </p>
<p>George had to hold back from yelling at Tommy. This was obviously a complete lie, Dream had no family. Tommy's family was Phil, Techno, and Wilbur, Dream was nowhere in that dynamic. But, the glare Tommy sent George’s way convinced him to stay quiet and let Tommy work his plan. </p>
<p>“And what proof do you have that you actually are his brother and not just trying to save your friend here?”the man asked, crouching down to be eye level with Tommy. George shook his head, desperately trying to communicate to Tommy to just drop the ruse, let them take George. Tommy either didn’t see him, or didn’t care. </p>
<p>“Have someone reach into my pocket, that’s all the proof you need,” Tommy said, staring the man straight in the eye. </p>
<p>The man followed his orders, reaching into Tommy’s pocket. He pulled out an enchanted trident. </p>
<p>“No,” George whispered in disbelief. Tommy was about to get away with his plan. Everyone knew the only one in the land with an enchanted trident like that was Dream. Tommy had just sealed his own fate. </p>
<p>The man looked continued to stare down at the trident in his hand, probably in disbelief. He then clenched his hand around the trident and stood up, turning back to face George. He nodded at his men, who immediately dropped George’s arms. </p>
<p>George shook out his arms, continuing to hold the man’s gaze. In the bottom of his gaze he saw the pulsing of Tommy’s enchanted sword that Techno made for him. </p>
<p>“You’re free to go. Now leave before I change my mind,” the man said. George stood still, confused about what was happening. </p>
<p>“Alright boys, let's go before anyone notices that we’re here,” the man said, going to walk off. But, he quickly stopped in place. He swiveled back around to face Tommy.  </p>
<p>“Are you charmed?”The man asked. Tommy kept his face neutral, with a slight smirk starting to appear. </p>
<p>“It’s a bit of a personal question if you ask me.”</p>
<p>“Boys, he’s charmed. Find the indicator and hold him down,” the man said as he brought out a knife. George sprung into action, going to leap for the man, but was quickly tackled to the ground by his men. </p>
<p>“Leave him alone you sick fuck! He’s just a kid!” George shouted, hoping his voice would carry across the land to someone. </p>
<p>“Shut him up, we don’t need someone interrupting this,” the man commanded before lifting up Tommy’s shirt to reveal a tattoo on his ribs. </p>
<p>George grunted in effort as he tried to fight back against the men holding him down. The charm that was placed on Tommy was from Techno and Wilbur. The tattoo was of their family crest, all of them had it. It was enchanted so that no matter where each of them are, they can always find each other. And from what it seemed, the man was about to cut it off. </p>
<p>One of the men placed a gag in his mouth, muffling the obscenities George was shouting at the man. Tommy had started to struggle against the men holding him, trying to move away from the knife that was slowly advancing on him. </p>
<p>“Gag this one as well. This should hurt,” the man mumbled offhandedly before starting to cut into Tommy’s skin. Tommy's shout was cut off by the gag shoved in his mouth. George started to fight back even more, not being able to stand seeing the boy in this much pain. </p>
<p>The man continued to cut around the tattoo, Tommys muffled screams bouncing through George’s head. Finally, the tattoo was off, and the man threw the chunk of skin off into the distance. Tommy slumped down, breathing heavily. </p>
<p>“Right then, that should do it,” the man said, admiring his work. George glared at the man, praying to whatever was up there that these men fell off a high cliff. The man started to walk off, the men dragging Tommy with them. </p>
<p>“Knock that one out, we need to let ourselves get some distance,” the man said. George had the sense to feel panic before all he saw was black. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“George!” “George!”</p>
<p>George groaned as his vision slowly came back to him, he was lying face first in the grass. </p>
<p>“George!”</p>
<p>George wanted to yell at them that he had a headache and to stop yelling, but then he remembered why they were yelling. </p>
<p>“Over here!” George called out, slowly propping himself up on his arms. George felt the footsteps running toward him before he heard them. </p>
<p>Someone dropped next to him and put their hands around his face. </p>
<p>“George, George, oh my god are you okay?” George chuckled a bit as he made eye contact with Dream through his mask. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, I’m fine, just help me up,” George said, making the first move to get to his feet. Dream sprung into action, pulling George up to his feet. George looked around at everyone who had come. Tubbo, Quackity, Phil, and Ranboo were here with Dream. </p>
<p>As soon as George had gotten stable on his feet he was suddenly getting pushed down onto a bench that had not been there a minute before. </p>
<p>“Guys, I’m fine to stand, just let me-” George tried as he went to stand again. He was kept down with a firm hand by Dream. </p>
<p>“No no no, stay down. You have a fucking head trauma and we don’t know the extent of it yet. Just stay sitting and tell us what happened,” Dream commanded. George rolled his eyes before sighing. </p>
<p>“We were just patrolling around the border when this group of guys jumped us. They made us drop our swords and then they-” George paused and looked at Phil, unable to keep eye contact. How was he supposed to tell a father that he was the reason his youngest son was gone?</p>
<p>“They-they took him. Then knocked me out before I could stop them from leaving,” George finished, staring at Phil's shoes. </p>
<p>“Took who? Who were you out here with?” Tubbo asked with fear creeping into his voice. George dropped his head into his hands, trying to convince the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes to back off. He took a deep breath before looking back at Phil. </p>
<p>Phil seemed confused for a second, furrowing his eyebrows before his eyes widened. Phil took a step back and began to shake his head. </p>
<p>“No. No, George, please,” Phil said, his voice shaky and his eyes wet. George finally let the tears fall down his cheeks. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Phil. I-I tried to stop them, but there were too many of them,” George started to explain. But, he was cut off by Phil’s sob. Tubbo looked between George and Phil before it finally hit him. </p>
<p>“They took Tommy?” He asked, tears already filling his eyes. Quackity quickly grabbed Tubbo and pulled him into a hug as Tubbo started to cry. </p>
<p>George looked up at Dream, trying to see his reaction to all of this. His hands were clenched and he was looking past George to the walls. </p>
<p>“Do you know who they were?” Dream asked. His words seemed to get everyone’s attention, everyone bringing their eyes to Dream. Phil took in a shaky breath as he looked back at George. </p>
<p>George shook his head, fidgeting with his hands. </p>
<p>“They were gonna take me,” George said, looking back at Dream. Dream’s head snapped down to George. </p>
<p>“They were gonna take me, but Tommy opened his mouth and said he was your little brother. That he was more valuable to you. He even showed the guy your trident to prove it,” George said. Dream groaned before stomping off and throwing his mask to the ground. They all kept looking at each other in respect of Dream’s privacy. </p>
<p>Phil let out a chuckle as he wiped his face. Everyone looked at him in confusion. </p>
<p>“I guess, I guess it's good to know at least I raised him right. To be brave enough to do something like that,” Phil said, walking towards George. Phil grabbed George’s hands and looked in his eyes. </p>
<p>“This isn’t your fault, so get any of those thoughts out of your head. What Tommy did was because of the fact that he loves you, despite it being extremely stupid. He would kill you if he knew you were thinking like this,” Phil said. George huffed out a laugh and wiped the tears from his face. </p>
<p>“Dad!” Phils head snapped towards the houses where the call had come from. There was Wilbur and Techno running towards them. Phil stood up and went to meet his two oldest. </p>
<p>“Dad, we can’t find Tommy anywhere and his charm isn’t working. Where is he?” Wilbur asked. Phil went to respond before Techno spoke up. </p>
<p>“What happened here? Why were you crying?” Techno asked, surveying the area around him. George had half the mind to laugh, leave it to Techno to always notice what everyone doesn’t want him too. Dream walked back over to them, Tommy and George’s swords in his hand. Techno looked at the swords with his eyebrows furled. </p>
<p>“Why do you have Tommy’s sword?” Techno asked slowly, walking toward Dream. Wilbur then took attention to the sword, stepping around his father to stand with Techno. Dream simply looked at Techno and Wilbur, unable to think of a response. </p>
<p>“Boys,” Phil said softly, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. Everyone held their breaths, waiting for a reaction like Phil had. Instead, they got the opposite. Techno launched himself at Dream, getting in at least two punches before Phil and Wilbur were able to drag him off of him. </p>
<p>“What the fuck happened to my little brother you piece of shit! What did you do?” He screamed, fighting against his father and his brother. </p>
<p>“Techno! Techno!” George yelled, leaping to his feet. </p>
<p>“Techno! Listen to me!” George said as he grabbed Techno’s face in his hands in an attempt to calm him down. </p>
<p>“It wasn’t Dream! Tommy got kidnapped by some thugs! Calm down, being angry at each other will do nothing to get Tommy back!” George yelled. Techno stopped struggling, breathing heavily as he calmed himself down. </p>
<p>After a few more seconds Phil and Wilbur let him go. Techno just stared at the ground, hands shaking in what George assumed was anger. </p>
<p>“Who took him?” Wilbur asked, looking at George. George sighed. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, they had masks on,” George said defeatedly. Techno then looked up. </p>
<p>“Why isn’t his charm working? There's no type of spell that can disenchant it,” Techno asked. George instantly heard Tommys screams in his head. </p>
<p>“They-uh- they cut it off,” George whispered. Techno’s jaw clenched and Wilbur gasped. Everyone stood in a heavy silence, processing what they just heard. Then Dream stepped up. </p>
<p>“Phil, Techno, Wilbur, I swear to you. No matter what, we will find the fuckers who took them and we’ll destroy them. Destroy whatever pathetic kingdom they have and burn everything they own,” Dream said in a tense voice. </p>
<p>“No.” Techno said. </p>
<p>“We’ll kill them.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there's a flashback in this one so don't be confused when tommy and tubbo are suddenly 9 </p><p>also i don't proof read i am sorry but we die like men here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had many regrets in life, he probably shouldn’t have broken Techno’s sword. Shouldn’t have messed up Wilbur’s room. He’s practically tormented his dad since he’s been born. </p><p>But this one, this was probably his biggest regret. The second that the dicks had started taking off with George, Tommy knew he had to do something. This probably was not something that he should’ve done, but he kinda panicked. </p><p>So here he was, in an all white room, with his side still bleeding. I mean, who are those fukcs to even think of cutting off his tattoo charm? Fucking freaks. </p><p>Tommy had passed out on the way here, which he was truly trying not to do, considering that kinda leaves him without any information as to where he is. Tommy had woken up about ten minutes ago, but no one had come to get him yet. Pretty rude if you ask him. Tommy stood up and went to pace around the room, hoping to find something to break him out of this room. He was met with white on white on white blocks. </p><p>“Back up against the wall,” a voice spoke, seemingly from the ceiling. Tommy raised an eyebrow and looked up at the ceiling. </p><p>“Why?” Tommy asked. Then, there was a shock that went from his foot through his whole body. Tommy fell to the ground and let out a shout of pain. </p><p>“Now, back up against the wall,” the voice repeated. Tommy studied the floor for a second, trying to see where the shock came from, before standing back up and doing as the voice said. No point in being in pain just for the sake of being an asshole. No matter how fun it was. </p><p>He stayed pressed against the wall for a few minutes before a door appeared from the wall, sliding open to reveal the man who had taken him. Tommy glared at the man, trying to see through the man’s black mask. </p><p>“Thomas? Is it? Now, tell me. How did Dream keep you a secret for this long?” The man asked, arms crossed behind his back, his entire aura screaming about how smug he was. </p><p>Tommy shrugged,”well first off, it’s Tommy, not Thomas. Second, he just did, not my fault you were all too stupid to realize it.” </p><p>The man chuckled, taking another step closer to Tommy. </p><p>“No matter, we have you now. So, it’s time to begin phase 1,” the man said, turning on his heel back toward the door. </p><p>“Phase 1? What the fuck is that?” Tommy called after him. The man vanished into what Tommy assumed was a hallway before stepping back in, needle in his hand. The needle was filled with a red liquid. Tommy didn’t know of any type of medicine that came in blood red. </p><p>“Get the fuck out of here with that,” Tommy said, trying not to let his voice shake. He isn’t sure that he fully succeeded. Tommy went to step to the side to try and avoid it, but faltered, remembering the shock he had received not too long ago. </p><p>“You’ve learned about the floors I see,” the man said offhandedly. Tommy sneered at him as the man grabbed onto his chin and forced his head to tilt, leaving his neck open and exposed. </p><p>“You disobey, you get shocked, you talk back, you get shocked, you piss me off, you get shocked. Understand?” He asked as he lined the needle up with Tommy’s neck. Tommy didn’t want to respond, but the man’s seemingly black eyes felt like they were looking into his soul. </p><p>“I understand,” Tommy whispered in defeat. The man hummed, pushing the needle into Tommy’s neck. Tommy hissed and closed his eyes. </p><p>“Besides, soon enough, you’ll do everything I say.”</p><p>-</p><p>“Do we have any clue as to which direction they went?” Dream asked, staring down at the map on the conference table. They all knew that question couldn’t be answered. No one saw them enter besides George and Tommy, and no one saw them leave. </p><p>“Okay, do we know what they look like? What they sound like?” Dream asked, everyone turned toward George. George sighed and focused on his memories. Everything was a bit foggy of what happened. </p><p>“They were, they were wearing all black, with black masks. All of them were at least 6’5, and that’s not a joke. Only one of them spoke, he must be the lead man or whatever. He sounded maniacal, a monotone voice, kinda like Techno,” George explained. </p><p>“Don’t compare me to him,” Techno mumbled, playing with his knife. Wilbur patted his shoulder in comfort. </p><p>“Dream, do you know anyone who might have a personal vendetta against you?” Wilbur asked. Dream let out a bitter chuckle. </p><p>“Who doesn’t?” </p><p>“Okay fair enough. Who has one against you that is powerful enough to have gotten in and out of here without any of us noticing? It’s not like they scaled the walls, plus they would’ve had to get back over with Tommy. That isn’t exactly easy,” Sapnap said. He had been looking for George outside the walls. And he still didn’t see anything. </p><p>“Fuck,” Phil whispered, putting his head in his hands. George winced, he felt terrible for Phil. He distantly remembered Phil’s wife, the boy's mother. He was really young when she died. Tommy was just a newborn. The young family had traveled outside L’manberg for a scouting mission, leaving Tommy with a babysitter. But, they had gotten lost and weren’t able to get back inside the walls before sundown, and the mobs descended. </p><p>She told Phil to take the boys and run. Phil obviously hadn’t wanted to leave her. But, he had no choice. He grabbed Techno and Wilbur and ran, leaving his wife to the mob. Wilbur had been 8 at the time, Techno was 5. From that day Phil had always been rather protective of the boys, and the boys protective of each other. This must be destroying him. </p><p>George looked out the window into the starry night sky. He was distantly wondering if Tommy was looking at the same sky. </p><p>Dream let out a heavy sigh,”okay we aren’t going to get anything done at this hour. Everyone go to bed. We’ll reconvene tomorrow. He’ll be okay. We’ll find him,” Dream said, directing the last part at the remaining part of the family.  There were sighs from around the table. Quackity was the first one to stand, dragging Tubbo after him. Sapnap left next, patting Dream on the shoulder as he left. </p><p>Phil stood up first, which caused Wilbur and Techno to follow. Techno threw a glare at Dream as he walked out of the room. Dream grunted and sat down, staring down at the table. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before George spoke up. </p><p>“Do you think we should tell those two about why he got taken?” George asked. Dream looked up at him and shook his head. </p><p>“It’ll just make them hate you. They’re too emotional right now, it won’t go well,” Dream muttered, eyes scanning the map. </p><p>“I have no clue who could’ve done this. I have no recollection of anyone with that description. It’s been two days and we haven’t gotten any type of ransom, no contact, fucking nothing,” Dream said angrily. George just looked at his hands. </p><p>“It’s my fault,” George whispered to himself. </p><p>“George don’t even-” Dream started. But George just cut him off.</p><p>“No Dream. Don’t try and convince me it’s not. If I hadn’t of him come with me this wouldn’t have happened. I would’ve been done sooner, and he wouldn’t have been in danger! I should’ve cut him off when he started spewing all that shit about him being your brother! But I panicked, I froze. I let a fucking kid get taken by these fucking psychoapaths!” George shouted, tears starting to build up in his eyes. </p><p>“George! What else would’ve happened? They take someone else? They take you? Why are you worth less than any of us? What happened happened, we can’t go back and change it. For now, we just accept what happened and work on getting him back. And you being too focused on yourself placing the blame won’t help us! Fucking get it together man!” Dream shouted right back. George sighed and hung his head before Dream engulfed him in a hug. George clung back onto him, hiding his face in Dream's shoulder. </p><p>Dream clung back just as hard, “we’ll figure this out George, I swear.” Dream whispered to him. </p><p>-<br/>
Tubbo threw his pillow to the ground in frustration. He couldn’t get comfortable in this bed. Not when he knew wherever Tommy was he probably didn’t even have a bed. </p><p>Tubbo finally just gave up and sat up, going over to his enderchest and opening it up. He pulled out a compass. Wilbur had given him this compass, Tommy had an identical one. </p><p>One day back when Tommy and Tubbo were about 9, they were wandering through the forest. They weren’t supposed to be wandering through the forest, but Tommy had bothered Tubbo enough to convince him to go. Tommy has said that Techno showed him a cool cave earlier and he wanted Tubbo to see. </p><p>So far, they had not seen a cave, and Tubbo was starting to believe there was no such cave. </p><p>“Tubbo! Tubbo look!” Tommy shouted quickly running ahead of Tubbo to an opening in the ground. Tubbo ran after him peering down into the hole when he arrived. </p><p>“Should we go down? It looks kinda dark down there,” Tubbo said cautiously, regretting the fact that he came here. Tommy looked at him before sighing. </p><p>“We don’t have to, it’s just. Techno always talks about all these cool adventures he goes on and how good he is at fighting, Wilbur is super smart and good at magic, but I’m just kinda there. Dad said Wilbur and Techno both inherited those traits from mom, but I didn’t get anything. So I just thought- I don’t know what I thought,” Tommy finished. Tubbo just looked at him. He didn’t think he’d ever heard Tommy sound so serious, or so sad. </p><p>“You’ve got a bunch of cool things too. You’re funny, you can yell really loud, and you always look out for everyone. Don’t you remember that one time you yelled at that kid for being mean to Dream! He was so much older than us but you still did it! That’s gotta count for something,” Tubbo said. Tommy looked back at Tubbo with a small smile. </p><p>“Thanks Tubbo,” Tommy mumbled. They both just sat there, staring down at the cave before Tubbo shot up. Tommy looked at him confused. </p><p>“C’mon, let’s go look at this cave! Maybe we can get our own diamonds!” Tubbo said. Tommy smiled as he jumped up, grabbing his wooden pickaxe. They descended into the cave slowly, Tommy leading and Tubbo following behind with a torch. They continued to climb lower and lower, before a block gave way from under Tommy. Tommy fell with the block. Tubbo was able to stop himself fast enough to not fall as well. </p><p>“Tommy! Tommy are you okay!” Tubbo called down the hole. He got a groan back in response. Tubbo looked through his pack trying to see if there was anything he could use to get Tommy out, but found nothing. </p><p>“Tubbo! I think my ankle is broken!” Tommy called out. Tubbo felt his lip start shaking. His best friend was stuck down a cave and he was hurt, but Tubbo didn’t know what to do. Him and Tommy hadn’t taken their communicators since they were sneaking out. They had no way to contact anyone. </p><p>“Tommy! I think I have to go get someone! I’ll be right back!” Tubbo called down. </p><p>“No! Don’t leave me alone! What if something comes?” Tommy asked, fear lacing his voice. Tubbo froze, all Tommy had on him was a wooden pickaxe. That would barely protect him if something came. But, there was no other choice. </p><p>“Tommy, I have to go! I can’t get you! I’ll be really fast I promise! Okay?” Tubbo asked. There was silence before Tommy agreed. Tubbo instantly got up and climbed out of the hole as fast as he could. He quickly looked at the skyline for the gigantic walls of L’Manberg. They quickly caught his eye and he took off after them. He made it within a few minutes and found the hole they used to squeeze out of the walls. He quickly crawled through and went running to Phils house. </p><p>“Phil! Phil!” Tubbo shouted as he burst in the door to the small cottage. Phil, Wilbur, and Techno were all sitting at the table. </p><p>“Tubbo? What’s wrong?” Phil asked, setting down the bowl he was cleaning. Phil quickly walked over to him and crouched down. </p><p>“You have to come quick, we were going through the forest and there was this cave so we went down it, but the block gave out a Tommy fell and I had nothing to get him out and he only has a wooden pickaxe and his ankle is hurt-” Tubbo ranted, getting more and more worked up with each word. </p><p>“Tubbo, Tubbo, breath buddy! You’re okay, you’re okay! Can you bring us to where Tommy is?” Phil asked him, grabbing onto Tubbo’s shoulders. Tubbo wiped his face and nodded. Phil nodded back at him before turning to his other sons. </p><p>“Wilbur go get some rope, Techno go get the first aid kit,” Phil said as he stood up. Both boys instantly sprang up from their seats, going to grab what their dad had told them to. Soon enough Tubbo led them out into the forest, going the direction he thought the cave was. But, soon enough he realized he didn’t recognize his surroundings. They should’ve hit the hole by now. </p><p>“Tubbo? Do you know where you are?” Phil asked softly. Tubbo looked up at him and shook his head, feeling his breath catch in his throat. Phil sighed and looked around. </p><p>“Do you remember what the area around it looked like?” Phil asked, an anxious tone entering his voice. Tubbo felt tears build up as he shook his head. </p><p>“Tommy said that it was a cave that Techno showed him,” Tommy said. Phil turned to look back at Techno, whose eyes were as wide as saucers. </p><p>“Techno, do you know what cave he was talking about?” Phil asked. Techno looked like he was thinking for a moment. </p><p>“Yes! Yes I know which one he’s in! Let’s go!” Techno shouted, taking off to the left. They all followed after Techno until they reached the hole. </p><p>“This is it! Tommys down there!” Tubbo shouted. He went to climb in the hole, but was firmly stopped by Phil. </p><p>“Absolutely not, you and Techno stay up here. I don’t need you falling in too. Wilbur, come on,” Phil directed. Techno went to protest but was quickly silenced  by the glare from Phil. </p><p>After a few minutes they came back with Tommy cradled in Phils arms and they all walked back home. Phil promptly dropped Tubbo off at his house, ordering his parents to make sure that he’s grounded, as well as Tommy. But, a few hours into Tubbos exile in his room, he heard a knock at the window. It was Wilbur. </p><p>Tubbo quickly opened the window and Wilbur hopped in quickly. </p><p>“Is Tommy okay?” Tubbo whispered. WIlbur smiled a little. </p><p>“He’s fine, Dad’s got him on all kinds of pain meds. It was just sprained. He’ll be fine in a week's time. Kinda good that he’s grounded,” Wilbur told him, looking around Tubbo’s room. Tubbo sighed in relief and sat on his bed. </p><p>“Why did you come here? We’ll both get in trouble if my parents find out you’re here,” Tubbo said, looking at his door. </p><p>“I wanted to give you something,” WIlbur said as he pulled a compass out of his pocket. He handed it to Tubbo. Tubbo grabbed it and examined it. It was pulsating purple and the arrow was pointing east. On the bottom it had Your Tommy engraved into it. </p><p>“What’s this?” Tubbo asked. </p><p>“Well, I figured you two don’t like being separated from each other. So, this compass will always point you to Tommy, no matter what. He has a matching one so he’ll always know where you are. So you guys can’t lose each other again,” Wilbur explained. Tubbo gasped and hugged Wilbur. </p><p>“Thank you so much! This is so cool!” Tubbo said. Wilbur shushed him as he chuckled. </p><p>“Of course Tubbo, just don’t lose my brother again, okay?” </p><p>Tubbo laughed as he ran his thumb over the engraving on the compass. Wilbur had given this to him 7 years ago. Neither of them used it much, since the magic was outdated and would sometimes lead them in the wrong direction. But, it was worth a shot. </p><p>Tubbo held it up in the air, hoping the arrow would decide on a direction. After a few seconds of it spinning in a circle, it decided on a direction. </p><p>East, towards the Badlands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what do you all think was in the needle that tommy was injected with?<br/>also don't be surprised if the third chapter is uploaded tonight i'm on a roll </p><p>come chat with me on tumblr! @tommyinnitapologist</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can u tell the theme i have going on with each chapter here? kinda loving it<br/>TW for manipulation<br/>if anyone needs a TW for something i don't have marked, tell me! i want everyone to be able to enjoy the story without being triggered!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy held his head in his hands as he leaned against the wall. His head was pounding, rushing around so much he could barely think. It had been a while since the man had been in here. The only form of interaction Tommy gets now is when his food and water for the day is dropped off. </p><p>He gets one meal a day then every few days the man will come back in and inject him with the red liquid again. The only side effect Tommy had felt was the brutal headaches. Besides that, Tommy was left on his own for the rest of the day. Occasionally he gets shocked, Tommy doesn’t quite know why he gets shocked, he just accepts the pain and moves on. </p><p>Tommy feels another flash of pain go through his head and groans. He wants his pain to stop so bad. </p><p>“Back up against the wall,” the voice commanded. Tommy had come to loathe that voice, nothing good ever came of it. Nevertheless, he propped himself up against the wall and stood up, making his way to the back wall. </p><p>His head hurt too much to be able to be a smartass and wait it out on the ground. The extra pain just wasn’t worth it. Tommy sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall. He was hoping that by closing his eyes he could get even a sliver of release from the pain. </p><p>It didn’t work. </p><p>“You feeling okay, Thomas?” The man asked as he walked in the room. Tommy didn’t acknowledge him. There was then a shock administered. Tommy whimpered. </p><p>“Answer me when I speak to you,” the man said. Tommy opened his eyes to look at the man. </p><p>“My heads bothering me a bit,” Tommy said softly, not quite finding the energy to fully speak. The man hummed and simply moved Tommy’s head to gain access to his neck. Tommy sighed, preparing for the sting that was to come with the shot. </p><p>“When I was a boy, I had frequent headaches. Couldn’t move, couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat. But, my father also made this tea, and it wouldn’t completely cure the headache, but it did make it so that I could sleep. What does your father do?” The man asked as he injected Tommy with the liquid. </p><p>“My father-he uh, he-” Tommy stumbled over his words, unable to bring up any memory revolving around his father. </p><p>“I-I don’t know. I don’t quite think I have a father,” Tommy mumbled. Tommy furled his eyebrows, trying to remember his father. But, nothing was there. He couldn’t remember anything. All he remembered was when he arrived in this box. </p><p>“I-I don’t remember anything,” Tommy said, panicking lacing his voice. The man tutted, cradling Tommy’s face in his hand. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Thomas. I’ll take care of you. I won’t abandon you like your family did,” the man said. Tommy just stared back at him, a bit confused. </p><p>“They-they abandoned me?” He asked, his voice catching a bit, Despite not being able to remember his family, he still felt an aching sadness at the thought of not being wanted. </p><p>“They’re evil Thomas. You were too good for them. It’s no bother, you’re here now, safe with me. Now come, let’s get you something for your head,” the man said turning and walking off. </p><p>“Okay, sir,” Tommy said. As they walked down the hallway the man stopped for a second to look at Tommy. </p><p>“Thomas, just call me dad from now on,” he instructed. Tommy felt warmth creep through his chest. He had a dad now, someone wanted him.  </p><p>“Okay, dad.” </p><p>-</p><p>“Wilbur, how long till you think you can have the compass fully functional?” Dream asked. Tommy had been gone for three weeks at this point. Tubbo had brought the compass to their attention the night after their first meeting, but the compass broke right when they had begun to pack.</p><p>“I’m hoping soon. This magic is so outdated and old, it makes it difficult to work around,” he stated, running his hand through his messy hair. Wilbur had been working on the compass non stop, and you could tell it was getting to him. He had bags under his eyes and seemed to slightly sway everytime he stood. Phil and Techno were doing their best to try and get him to rest, but it’s hard to do so when they all still have no clue where their brother is. </p><p>“Could you try just making a whole new one? It could take less time,” Quackity suggested. Wilbur shook his head. </p><p>“Tommy would need to be here in order for me to make a new one. I have to gather remnants from his aura in order to make it track him. I have one more idea I think may work but it’ll take two or three days tops,” Wilbur explained. Dream nodded before looking back at Phil. </p><p>“Okay, Wilbur go get some rest, you won’t do any good work this tired,” Phil commanded. Wilbur groaned as he stood up. </p><p>“I’m 24, you aren't in charge of me anymore,” Wilbur whined as he walked out of the room. </p><p>“Yet here you are, walking to your house,” Phil called after him. The rest of the room laughed. Any chance at laughter they can take, they use. The feeling of L’Manberg had been down since Tommy had been gone. </p><p>No one was running through the streets screaming at all hours of the day, no one stealing things from other people’s houses, and no one randomly setting things on fire. Despite the fact that all of those things could be described as a nuisance, they were still deeply missed. </p><p>Wilbur sighed as he crashed down onto his bed. He had barely been sleeping these past few weeks. Even if he weren’t focused on trying to make the compass work, he still couldn’t sleep because of how worried he was about Tommy. Tommy was his kid brother, a pain in the ass? Of course, but at the end of the day he was still his brother. And Wilbur would die for his brother. </p><p>After their mother died Wilbur was distraught, unable to find comfort in Techno or his father. But, six month old Tommy understood him. All Tommy did was cry and cry and cry, almost never stopping. Wilbur was doing a lot of crying as well, so he felt like they understood each other. </p><p>His dad had always told him that whenever Wilbur was a baby anytime he cried, it didn’t matter what his dad did. Wilbur would only stop crying if his mom was holding him. The same went for Tommy and Wilbur, despite how much Tommy cried, anytime Wilbur would pick him up, Tommy would instantly stop. </p><p>Wilbur felt bad for Tommy, their mom was so great. She made them special food, would always bandage their boo-boos and she taught Wilbur magic. But, Tommy didn’t get to experience anything with their mother. </p><p>So, Wilbur decided that he would step in. He definitely left the parenting part to his dad, he didn’t want to deal with all of Techno’s shenanigans. But, he did take over all the little things with Tommy and Techno. He taught them a little magic, fixed them up whenever they got hurt, and made sure to hug them whenever they needed it. </p><p>Techno always embarrassed it, in private. He claimed he didn’t want his reputation ruined, but Tommy was different. Wilbur soon found out that his love language was rarely physical, or saying nice things. It was teasing. Wilbur didn’t quite understand it, but if that’s what made Tommy feel loved, then he was going to tease the absolute shit out of his youngest brother.  </p><p>So, everyday, they would take the piss out of each other. It never went too serious, but it was enough that the teachers at school talked to them a few times, as well as random parents who would hear them as they passed by. But, it was just how their family functioned now. Their love language was teasing. </p><p>But, let’s make it very clear that teasing stays within the family. Sure, every kid gets picked on at school. It happened to Wilbur, it happened to Techno, and then it happened to Tommy. Tommy normally took it in stride, unaffected by the words the kids would say to him. </p><p>But, there was this one time that it just got to him. </p><p>Wilbur had been coming to pick Tommy up from school. Techno has stayed home that day due to his very obviously fake illness. But, their dad was kinda a sap when it came to them. Wilbur walked up to the school yard and sat on the same bench he sits on everyday when he waits for his brothers. He just scrolled through his communicator, conversing with one of his school friends. Then, he heard Tommy. </p><p>“Could you just piss off and leave me alone?” Tommy said angrily, stomping away from the boys who were pestering him. Wilbur raised his eyebrows in surprise, but he knows Tommy gets upset when Wilbur fights his battles for him, so he stayed on the bench. </p><p>“Awww is little Tommy mad? Poor little baby,” One boy taunted at him in a baby voice.Wilbur clenched his jaw and went to stand but paused when he saw Tommy whip around to face the boy. </p><p>“Can you just leave? Why are you and your ogreish friends so obsessed with me anyway?”Tommy asked, slightly shoving the boy back. The boy instantly shoved Tommy, making Tommy stumble, but not fall. </p><p>“Oh shut the fuck up you little prick. Who are you to talk to me like that? You’re just an ugly nobody who’s own mom would’ve rather died then come home to her son,” the boy said back to him. Tommy froze in place and Wilbur was instantly on his feet. </p><p>“Tommy come on, let’s go,” Wilbur said, ushering Tommy away from the boys. Tommy was just silent, letting Wilbur guide him back home. After Tommy stayed silent for more than a few minutes, Wilbur couldn’t stand it anymore. </p><p>“You know that shit he said wasn’t true, right Tommy?” Wilbur asked. Tommy didn’t respond. Wilbur sighed before moving Tommy the other direction. </p><p>“Wilbur, where are we going? I just want to go home,” Tommy mumbled. Wilbur didn’t respond and just kept leading him to their destination. But, Tommy froze when they reached the graveyard gates. </p><p>“Wilbur-I really don’t want to,” Tommy whispered, looking up at the gates as if he’d seen a ghost. </p><p>“C’mon Tommy, it’ll be fine,” Wilbur said. Tommy sighed and let Wilbur bring him to their mothers grave. They stood there looking at it for a minute before Wilbur sat down. Tommy followed his lead. </p><p>“Hey mom,” Wilbur started. Tommy looked at him surprised, but Wilbur didn’t pay attention to him. </p><p>“It’s me, Wilbur, Tommy’s here with me too. See how big he’s gotten? He’s ten now, double digits! He hasn’t gotten detention in a good two months, him and Tubbo haven’t had any fights recently. His grades are good, he’s getting along with Techno more than usual. Still no girlfriend though,” Tommy shoved him slightly. Wilbur chuckled before turning back to her grave. </p><p>“I brought him here because we have a bit of a problem and I don’t think it’s one that dad would be too good at. These kids were making fun of Tommy, saying all this stuff about how you didn’t want him. And I just figured you would want him to know how much you loved him. I remember when you were pregnant with him how you would talk all the time about how excited you were to meet him. You and I would sit at the table thinking up baby names. I suggested Timmy, off that one movie we watched. Then you just froze, and looked at me with this huge smile. You told me the name Tommy, and I loved it. We planned everything having to do with him. And everyday we would talk to Tommy when he was still in your belly, telling him how excited we were to meet him, and how much we loved him,” Wilbur said. He gave a sideways glance towards Tommy, and saw Tommy wiping away tears. Wilbur cracked a smile, his plan had worked. </p><p>“I just thought he would want to know that. I’m gonna let you two talk now, I’ll be back tomorrow. Love you mom,” Wilbur said before standing up. Tommy looked up at him confused. </p><p>“Just talk to her for a bit, I’ll be at the tree right there,” Wilbur said. Tommy nodded before turning back to the grave. Wilbur was true to his word and stood under the tree. He texted their dad to let him know where they were. Wilbur stood there for about ten minutes before he finally looked up at Tommy. Tommy was smiling at the grave. </p><p>“I love you, mom,” Tommy said as he leaned his head on the grave. Wilbur smiled, he wasn’t sure if Tommy had ever been here alone-or well sorta alone-. He needed this. A few more seconds went by before Tommy stood up and came over to Wilbur. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Tommy launched himself at Wilbur. </p><p>Wilbur clung onto his little brother and rubbed his back soothingly as Tommy cried onto him. Wilbur had a feeling Tommy had been holding this in for a while. He was glad Tommy was finally able to get it all out. He let Tommy cry for a few more minutes before he detached himself and crouched down to Tommy’s level. </p><p>“Hey listen to me, okay? It doesn’t matter whatever those shitheads say to you. Understand me? Dad loves you, Techno loves you, I love you, and more importantly, mom loves you. Even though you can’t hear or see her, she still loves you, okay?” Wilbur said to him, holding onto Tommy’s shoulders and looking him in the eyes to make sure Tommy understood what Wilbur was saying to him.  </p><p>Tommy nodded before hugging Wilbur again. </p><p>“Thank you,” he whispered. </p><p>Wilbur sighed as the memory passed, he was definitely going to need a long sit down with mom when they got Tommy back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what do you think will happen with tommy? is he ever gonna get his memory back? will wilbur be able to fix the compass?</p><p>come chat with me on tumblr! @tommyinnitapologist</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you all for the love you're giving this fic!!! <br/>TW for fire and slight mention of injury</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas shot up in bed in a cold sweat. He had been having such strange dreams since his dad let him out of the white box. Which Thomas is super grateful for, by the way, this room was a lot better than the box. His dad told him that he was only in the box because he didn’t know if Thomas was infected with something. So, it was for his own safety. </p>
<p>“Thomas, are you ready to go train?” Sam asked. Sam was another boy who stayed here, they had become really good friends since Thomas had been moved to his room. Thomas nodded as he jumped out of bed. </p>
<p>“Yea, one second just have to change. I keep having that weird dream,” Thomas said as he quickly changes into his sparring clothes. </p>
<p>“The one with the pig hybrid chasing you?” Sam asked, twirling his sword around. Thomas nodded. Almost every night Tommy had the same dream of a pig hybrid with pink hair chasing him through the forest. The pig hybrid was laughing as he was running, but all Thomas felt was fear in the dream.</p>
<p>“Yea, I don’t know why I keep having it. I’ve never even met a pig hybrid,” Thomas mumbled as he grabbed his sword from his chest. Sam just shoved Thomas as they made their way down the hall. </p>
<p>“Could’ve fooled me with how you look,” Sam said. Thomas rolled his eyes and pushed Sam so he went into the wall. Sam instantly came back at him, but with his sword drawn this time. Thomas quickly brought his sword up to meet Sam’s, the clash of them colliding echoing down the hallway. They struggled like that for a few seconds before Thomas kicked Sam’s feet from under him. Sam went crashing to the floor, his sword skidding away from him. </p>
<p>“Oh come on! That’s not fair!” Sam said as he looked up at Thomas. As Thomas was about to respond a voice interrupted them. </p>
<p>“Everything is fair when it comes to war, Samuel. Thomas, nice job. Your training has really helped you improve,” his dad said as he stepped out form around the corner. Thomas smiled back at his dad. </p>
<p>“Thanks! I’ve been practicing really hard,” Thomas told him. His dad nodded, with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you have, just do me one favor, and keep the sparring outside. There’s no reason to get any blood in here,” his dad told the two.  Both boys nodded as Sam got back up onto his feet. </p>
<p>“Besides, we have much more important things to attend to, both of you follow me,” His dad commanded before turning and walking back down the hallway he came from. Thomas and Sam gave each other a confused look before following after him. Eventually, they reached the conference room. </p>
<p>“Uh, dad, you said I wasn’t allowed in here,” Thomas said, slightly standing back from the door. </p>
<p>“You’re just a good boy, Thomas. You are allowed in with my permission. You’re old enough to sit in on our war meetings,” his dad told him as he punched in the key code to the room. Thomas’s jaw might as well be on the floor in surprise. Him and Sam just stared at each other before they went running in after him. There was a large table in the middle of the room. All of his dad’s henchmen were sat around the table. Thomas didn’t know why but they always stressed him out. </p>
<p>“C’mon boys, come sit, the meeting is about to begin,” his dad commanded. Thomas quickly went to sit next to his dad, Sam then sat next to Thomas. </p>
<p>“Don’t speak up unless spoken to, if you have something to say, get my attention,” his dad told him. Thomas nodded before looking at the table. They had a map of a land that Thomas didn’t recognize. </p>
<p>“Men, in three days time we invade L’Manberg. Those tyrants have ruled this land for much too long, and it’s time to take them down. Who does Dream think he is to have control over all of us?” his father asked his men. There were shouts of agreement and Thomas nodded. His dad had told him all about L’Manberg. They were an evil land lead by an even more evil leader. </p>
<p>“Everyone train and get as much dynamite as you can. We’re bringing down the walls of L’Manberg,” his dad said. </p>
<p>Thomas felt himself crack a smile at the thought of seeing L’Manberg in ruins. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Techno threw his knife at the target one more time in frustration. It had been two weeks since WIlbur had said he could fix the compass. Of course, he couldn’t fix the compass. Wilbur had tried to recalibrate it or something, but apparently that went bad considering it blew up. </p>
<p>Techno tried his best to not be mad at Wilbur for destroying the only clue that had to find Tommy. But, it was pretty hard. Techno had always been rather protective of his brothers. Wilbur was-uh- well he was Wilbur. Despite the fact that he was the oldest, Techno had always felt he was more sensitive than the rest of them. Probably because he remembered mom the best. Wilbur had always reminded Techno of their mom after she died. </p>
<p>But Tommy, he was just Tommy. He was a loud mouth who always got himself in trouble, very often was getting hurt doing something stupid, was breaking the rules, and was just a general indicator of chaos. For those reasons, Techno actually didn’t like Tommy for a solid part of his life. He found him extremely annoying and would continuously get Techno in trouble. </p>
<p>But, Tommy being Tommy, eventually found a way to make Techno actually like him. </p>
<p>Techno was 16 when someone set fire to their house when he was inside sleeping. Despite hybrids having been around for many years already, people still disagreed with it. So of course, what do you do when you don’t agree with someone's lifestyle? Arson and attempted murder of course. </p>
<p>Techno actually hadn’t noticed the fire since he was asleep, he was woken up by Tommy, who had been at Tubbos house. </p>
<p>“Techno! Techno wake up!” Tommy shouted in his ear. Techno groaned and pushed Tommy away from him. </p>
<p>“Fuck off and let me sleep you pest,” Techno said. Tommy got right back up and started shaking Techno. </p>
<p>“Techno please we have to go! The house is gonna burn down!” Tommy said. Now, that caught Techno’s attention. His eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. He could then smell the smoke and felt the heat radiating in his room. He looked at Tommy, who had wide eyes and flushed cheeks. His shirt was also a bit charred. </p>
<p>“Did you run through the fucking fire to get to me?” Techno asked him? Tommy just turned and looked back at the door. </p>
<p>“I couldn’t just leave you in a burning house!” Tommy said. Techno shook his head and wanted to curse his mother for giving Tommy her bravery. He quickly got out of bed and touched the door handle, it was only slightly warm. Techno didn’t have any windows in his room, so they either had to go out the door, or stay in here and cook. </p>
<p>“What do we do?” Tommy asked. Techno wanted to punch him. His stupid kid brother put himself in mortal danger just to come and save Techno. If they survived this, he might just have to kill him. </p>
<p>“There’s no way out of this room besides the way you came. So we’re gonna have to run back,” Techno said. Tommy looked up at him, fear painting every inch of his face. Techno placed his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“We’ll be okay, just stay behind me, and we’ll get out. Okay?”Techno asked him. Tommy took a deep breath and nodded, moving behind Techno. Techno took a deep breath himself and then opened the door. </p>
<p>The entire hallway was covered in flames. Techno bit his lip and looked back at Tommy. </p>
<p>“When I say go, we run, okay?” He called back to him. </p>
<p>“Okay!” Tommy said back. Techno coughed a bit from the smoke that was starting to enter his lungs. </p>
<p>Techno gave the command and both of them took off to the living room in order to escape the house. Techno could see the front door open, Tommy must have left it open. He went to grab Tommys hand so he could pull them through the door, but there was suddenly a crack in the ceiling and part of the ceiling fell. Techno jumped back to get away from the debris. He was now separated from Tommy. </p>
<p>“Tommy! Are you okay?” Techno called out. He heard coughing in response. </p>
<p>“I’m stuck! My leg is caught under something!” Tommy called back, coughs interrupting his words. Techno cursed as he tried to see if there was a way around the debris, but he couldn’t see anything. </p>
<p>“Techno! Techno! Get out of there!” He head his dad call after him. Techno turned towards the door and saw his dad standing there. He had such a worried look in his eyes. </p>
<p>“But, Tommy’s stuck!” Techno yelled to him. He saw his dad’s eyes widen before he turned and yelled something. </p>
<p>“There’s firefighters here! Please come so they can get him out!” His dad shouted. Techno looked back at where Tommy would be before he sighed and ran over to his dad. His dad grabbed him and pulled him against him for a hug that might’ve broken his ribs. Then firefighters went running in the house. </p>
<p>Phil ushered Techno over to the ambulance that was waiting for him. He didn’t have any burns, they just put the oxygen mask over him. His dad kept trying to talk to him, but Techno’s entire being was focused on the doorway where the firefighters should be bringing Tommy out of. </p>
<p>“Techno! Are you okay?” Wilbur asked as he ran up to him. Wilbur had been at a late night class, but had come running when he heard what was happening. Techno nodded and removed his oxygen mask. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, but Tommy is still inside,” Techno said. Wilbur’s eyes widened as he looked toward the house. He obviously went to run to the house but dad quickly stopped him. </p>
<p>“You being in there won’t help anything. Stay here,” Dad commanded. Wilbur sighed but sat next to Techno, putting his arm around him. </p>
<p>It took a few more minutes before the firefighters finally came out the door, Tommy in his arms. Both boys quickly stood up, making way for Tommy to be brought to the ambulance. The firefighter holding him quickly laid him on the gurney that was set out. Techno and WIlbur went to crowd around him, but dad dragged both of them back before they could. </p>
<p>“Let them help Tommy,” he told him. The three just watched as the paramedics ran around Tommy, spewing out medical nonsense that Techno could not understand. Eventually one of the paramedics came up to them and told them they were taking Tommy to the hospital as a precaution. Techno felt his heart drop out of his ass. </p>
<p>The paramedic asked if anyone would like to ride in the ambulance. Wilbur pushed Techno forward. Techno was surprised that Wilbur didn’t want to go, but he was grateful for it anyway as he took off to the ambulance. He got in and sat by Tommy’s head. He couldn’t tell if Tommy was asleep or awake. </p>
<p>“You are never doing that again. You can’t just put everyone else before yourself you fucking prick,” Techno said as he grabbed onto Tommy’s hand. Techno surveyed his younger brother's body, his clothes were all charred with holes in various places. Tommy had a few burns but none of them seemed too serious. His ankle was wrapped up in gause. Techno sighed and brought his forehead down onto the bar of the gurney. </p>
<p>“You are never getting hurt like this again. Not on my watch,” Techno promised him. </p>
<p>Techno chuckled bitterly as he removed his knife from the target. He broke that promise, huh? Now his little brother was god knows where, with a good chance of being tortured, possibly dead. </p>
<p>Techno’s fists clenched at the thought of Tommy being dead. Lord help whoever would even think of killing Tommy. Techno would make sure those people died a slow and painful death. </p>
<p>“Techno!” Wilbur called out as he walked into Techno’s training area. Techno put his knives back in their holders as he turned to Wilbur. </p>
<p>“What’s up?” He asked. WIlbur sighed as he went to examine the target. </p>
<p>“Do you think he’s okay?” Wilbur asked. Techno raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t expecting that. </p>
<p>“Wilbur, get those thoughts out of your head. Tommy’s fine. Those dicks probably let him go already, Tommy probably annoyed them too much,” Techno told him. Wilbur chucked, but brought out a compass. Techno tilted his head. </p>
<p>“I’ve tried to fix this piece of shit for six fucking weeks. Everytime I think I’m getting close, I get sent back 10 steps. I feel like I failed everyone. Especially dad, have you seen him? He looks like when mom died,” Wilbur said, looking in the direction of where their dad’s house was. Techno sighed. He had noticed what his dad was looking like these days. He had deep bags under his eyes and he was beginning to lose weight from not eating. Everyone had been trying to get him to take better care of himself. But how can you tell a grieving father how to grieve? </p>
<p>“I know. But, he’s not gonna get better until we know something about Tommy. Even if it’s bad, anything is better than nothing,” Techno said. Wilbur shook his head, and Techno thought he saw Wilbur wipe a tear away, but he didn’t mention it. </p>
<p>“He’s just a fucking kid,” Wilbur whispered, staring at the obsidian walls that surrounded them. Techno winced at his words. It’s true, Tommy was just 16. He wasn’t innocent per say, but still, he was supposed to be in fucking math class right now. Not some prisoner of war. </p>
<p>“Hey. Listen to me, he’s not just a kid. He’s Tommy. Loud mouth, brave, pain in the ass Tommy. Wherever he is, you know he’s not letting those assholes do anything to him,” Techno said, grabbing onto Wilbur’s shoulder. Techno wasn’t big on touch, but he could tell his older brother just needed to be reassured right now. </p>
<p>Just as Wilbur went to respond, there was a loud boom that shook the ground. </p>
<p>“What the fuck?” Techno asked. Both of them looked around to see the cause. But then Dream and Sapnap ran by. </p>
<p>“We’re under attack! Grab your armor and weapons!” Dream shouted at them. Wilbur and Techno stared at each other before springing into action. They quickly equipped their armor and grabbed their weapons before running after Dream and Sapnap. They eventually caught up with everyone at the top of a hill. Everyone was here staring at the hole in the wall. </p>
<p>They saw a man step up to them and George gasped. </p>
<p>“That’s him. That’s the man who took Tommy!” George said. Everyone instantly tensed up. Techno couldn’t see any physical features of the man, he was in all black with a black mask covering his face. All his fucking pricks behind him were dressed the exact same. </p>
<p>“George, nice to see you again. But, I have to admit, I have no clue what you’re talking about. He came with us willingly, gave himself up, remember?” The man told him. Techno and Wilbur looked at George. He had never told them that Tommy offered himself. </p>
<p>“Oh, did you not tell your friend George? That Dream’s younger brother gave himself up for you?” The man taunted. Techno glared at George. George let his younger brother lie himself into getting kidnapped? He was going to kill him. </p>
<p>“Quiet. What do you want?” Dream asked, taking a step towards the man. The man just chuckled and stepped up to Dream. </p>
<p>“I want L’Manberg.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ooooooo its heating up Tommy is back in L'Manberg!!!<br/>(not that they know that of course)<br/>did you all notice the name change for Tommy? what it means?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for blood and violence </p>
<p>hope you're all enjoying the story!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas watched as his dad talked to the citizens of L’Manberg. They were yelling some nonsense about a boy named Tommy being kidnapped. But, Thomas knew his dad. He would never kidnap an innocent child. </p>
<p>“This mask is uncomfortable,” Sam whispered to him. Thomas held back a chuckle. Sam wasn’t wrong, but Thomas couldn’t laugh right now. They were being serious. His instructions were to just stay with the men and when the fighting began to fight his ass off. </p>
<p>He was getting a little impatient though, dad was taking a long time to just start the fight already. Thomas was excited to fight, he wasn’t excited that he wasn’t allowed to talk during the fight though. Which was kinda exciting, one of Thomas’s favorite parts of fighting is being able to taunt the person. Being able to make them made enough to throw them off their rhythm. </p>
<p>“Son,come here,” his dad called out. Thomas spared a quick glance at Sam before walking up to stand on his dad’s right slide, just slightly behind him. Thomas surveyed the group, they didn’t look that strong. Then Thomas saw him. The pig hybrid from his dreams. Thomas felt his head pulse slightly, but before he could focus more on it his dad spoke up again. </p>
<p>“Let’s do this in an orderly conduct. One on one, everyone gets a man to fight. Whichever side has the most people still standing by the end gets L’Manberg,” his dad said. Thomas smiled under his mask. He was great at one on one combat. </p>
<p>“Absolutely not. You don’t get to make any deals here, you’re in my land. Now, get out, or we’ll kill your son,” Dream threatened, pointing his sword at Thomas. Thomas stepped back in surprise. They would threaten to murder him over a petty dispute? He heard his Dad laugh. </p>
<p>“I would love to see you try,” his dad said as he brought out his sword. Dream then lept at his father, then the fight began. A short man with strawberry blonde hair and the start of a beard came at Thomas. Thomas felt a moment of panic before he met the man’s sword straight on. </p>
<p>They continued to exchange blows for a few minutes, Thomas working on separating him from the group, but everytime they seemed to move away, the pig hybrid seemed to be there. Thomas grunted from the blow the man hit him with before he knocked the man down onto his back. Thomas pointed his sword under the man’s chin, effectively trapping him under Thomas. Thomas didn’t quite know what to do now. </p>
<p>“You know, you shouldn’t be out here in this fight, your father is putting you in danger. And for what? Some land?” the man asked him. Thomas tilted his head. If this man was trying to bargain with him, he was doing a shit job. </p>
<p>“Dad!” The pig hybrid called out, running over to them. Thomas was even more confused now, the pig hybrid belonged to him? </p>
<p>“Techno! Wait,” the man called out. The pig hybrid stopped, and Thomas’s head rushed at the name. The man looked back at Thomas, eyes soft, and hands up. </p>
<p>“You can kill me if you want. I know you just want to make your father proud. My youngest is like that, have you seen him?”the man asked. Thomas was so confused. What was this man talking about? </p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a no. His name is Tommy. He’s about 6’1, blonde hair, really blue eyes,” the man explained to him. Thomas’s head rushed again, the pain growing greater the more the man talked. The man continued to explain how his youngest was, going more and more into detail. Thomas’s head continued to pulse, the pain becoming slightly blinding. Thomas groaned and went to grab for his head, and that was his mistake. </p>
<p>The man quickly took the opportunity to knock Thomas to the ground, knocking his mask off his face in the process. When Thomas looked up at the man, his head only hurt more. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Phil felt his heart drop when he knocked off the kids mask. </p>
<p>“Tommy?” Phil asked, looking down at his youngest son. It had been six weeks since he had seen Tommy, he was skinnier, looked more tired. Tommy only looked back to him in confusion. </p>
<p>Phil brought his sword away from Tommy. He looked panicked, and in pain. </p>
<p>“Tommy, it’s okay. I’m here. You can stop fighting with them now,” Phil said to him, trying to keep his voice calm in order to calm Tommy down. Tommy just stared back at him before shouting. </p>
<p>“Dad! Sam!” Tommy screamed, going to push Phil off. Phil grunted before putting his foot down on Tommy’s chest. He didn’t understand why Tommy was calling for his dad when Phil was right here. A few seconds later, the man Dream had been conversing with ran over. </p>
<p>“Thomas! Let my boy go or so help me god I’ll blow this entire place up!” The man shouted. Everyone seemed to freeze at that, looking over at Phil and Tommy. There were gasps from multiple people. </p>
<p>“Your boy? He’s my son,” Phil told him. The man just laughed. </p>
<p>“Really? Then why did he call for me?” The man asked. Phil froze, looking down at Tommy, Tommy was looking towards the man. </p>
<p>“Tommy?” Techno called out excitedly, starting to walk towards him. Phil quickly held out his hand, making Techno stop in his tracks. </p>
<p>“Now, let my son up or this sword goes right through you,” the man threatened. Phil clenched his jaw, but took his foot off of Tommy’s chest and stepped aside. Tommy stayed on the ground for a second more before jumping up, grabbing his sword and pointing it at Phil. Phil just stared Tommy down. He was looking at his son, but it wasn’t his son who was looking back at him. </p>
<p>“What did you do to him?” Phil asked, looking back at the man. The man chuckled, walking up and placing a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy looked back at the man before lowering his sword. </p>
<p>“What did I do to you, Thomas?” The man asked Tommy. </p>
<p>“He took care of me. My dad found me in the woods, my family had abandoned me. He took me in and made sure I was alright,” Tommy explained. Wilbur gasped from beside him. </p>
<p>“Tommy! That’s not at all true. We’re your family! He kidnapped you!” Wilbur said, his voice thick with emotion. Tommy looked at Wilbur, and his face scrunched up in pain. </p>
<p>“That’s not true! Stop lying to me!” Tommy shouted at him. Wilbur looked back at Phil, confusion and hurt evident on his face. Techno then stepped up, hands raised in innocence. </p>
<p>“Tommy, he’s telling the truth. We’re your brothers! I’m Techno, that’s Wilbur, and that’s our dad,” Techno explained to him. Tommy just shook his head, pointing the sword at Techno. Phil had a feeling they weren’t supposed to see the way the sword was shaking a little bit. The man snapped his head towards Techno. </p>
<p>“What do you mean you’re his brothers? He’s Dream’s brother,” the man said anger slowly filling his voice. </p>
<p>“It’s true! He lied to save George. I don’t have any siblings,” Dream said as he walked up to the commotion. The man's head snapped to Tommy. Glaring at him before knocking him to the ground. Tommy grunted as he hit the ground. </p>
<p>Phil, Techno, and Wilbur went to lunge on the man, but Dream held out a hand to stop them. Phil didn’t like this. </p>
<p>“You fucking lied to me?” The man seethed, pointing a sword at Tommy’s throat. Tommy just stared back up at him, fear evident on every part of his face. </p>
<p>“What do you mean? I didn’t lie! My family abandoned me! You told me that!” Tommy said back at him. The man groaned angrily and flipped the sword upside down, hitting Tommy in the face with the other end of it. Tommy groaned as his nose started gushing blood. </p>
<p>“ I take you in, I feed you, train you. And for what? For you to be fucking lying to me?” The man seethed, pushing his food down onto Tommy’s chest. Tommy coughed, clenching his hands around the man’s wrist. </p>
<p>“Dad please, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tommy wheezed out. Phil was practically shaking with anger. It’s obvious this guy found a way to erase Tommy’s memory and replaced it with whatever he wanted him to believe. Now, he was getting mad at Tommy for something he couldn’t even remember. He was going to kill this man. Phil hadn’t even noticed as all this was happening that the rest of the men were down. This must’ve been Dream’s doing. Phil looked at Dream for confirmation, Dream nodded back at him before Phil took a step closer. </p>
<p>“Get your sorry ass away from my son,” Phil commanded. The man looked up at him in surprise, the sword back at Tommy’s throat. The man brought his other hand up and snapped his fingers, only to receive nothing in response. The man turned to see all of his men laying bloody on the ground. Tommy looked as well as much as he could, and his face dropped. </p>
<p>“Sam?” Tommy whispered, looking at the carnage that his best friend was in. The man simply pressed the sword harder against his throat, slightly cutting into it. Phil stepped closer once again. </p>
<p>“I said, get the fuck away from my son,” Phil yelled, pointing his sword directly at the man. The man laughed. </p>
<p>“He won’t remember you. He doesn’t know who any of you are,” the man said. The man then raised his sword. </p>
<p>“But if you want him so bad, take him,” the man said as he plunged the sword into Tommy’s chest. Phil’s eyes widened as he charged the man. Techno and Dream ran with him, knocking the man to the ground. Phil looked back at Tommy once he knew the man wasn’t getting up. Wilbur, George, and Sapnap were all gathered around him. Phil looked back down at the man who had just treated his son like a smore. </p>
<p>“Take off his mask,” Phil commanded. Dream nodded, knocking the mask off of the man. They all froze. </p>
<p>“Who the fuck are you?” Techno asked. The man gave a bloody smile. Phil didn’t recognize him, and from the looks of it neither did Techno or Dream. </p>
<p>“Why do you need to know? You’re just going to kill me, are you not?” The man asked. Phil had to stop himself from plunging the sword into the man's throat right there. Phil looked at Dream, overall it was his decision since this was his land. </p>
<p>Dream looked back down at the man before looking at Techno and Phil. </p>
<p>“Kill him.” he instructed as he walked back up to the commotion with Tommy. Phil nodded looking down at the man, and for the first time; the man showed fear. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>When Tommy came into this world, Phil nearly passed out. The last two births he was holding his wife's hand. But this time, his wife wanted him to catch Tommy. Phil didn’t necessarily want to, but he realized what a special opportunity this was. </p>
<p>He regretted it almost immediately. </p>
<p>It didn’t have anything to do with Tommy, Tommy was perfect. But, watching everything that was going on down there was something Phil was alright with never seeing anything like that again. </p>
<p>When they brought Tommy home, WIlbur instantly asked to hold him. Phil instructed him to go sit on the couch and he would bring Tommy over. His wife went to check on Techno, and Phil brought Tommy to Wilbur. WIlbur looked enchanted by his younger brother. Phil smiled and went to prepare some dinner for everyone. </p>
<p>After about thirty minutes went by and dinner was done, Tommy hadn’t cried once. He announced to Wilbur that dinner was ready and told him to place Tommy in the crib. His wife came up to him and kissed him on the cheek. </p>
<p>“How’s Techno?” he asked her as he plated the food. She sighed as she sat down. </p>
<p>“He isn’t that happy about it, but he’ll warm up to him with time,” she told him. He nodded and Wilbur and Techno both came to sit. </p>
<p>“Techno! You’ve gotta go meet Tommy! He’s amazing!” Wilbur exclaimed as he started to dig into his food. Techno was only five, Phil could tell he was upset, but Techno wasn’t old enough to convey his emotions yet. </p>
<p>“He can take his time meeting Tommy, Wilbur. He’ll be here forever,” Phil said. Techno looked up at him and smiled a little. </p>
<p>When Tommy was six months old, Phil had to make the hardest decision of his life. Him, his wife, Wilbur, and Techno had gone into the forest to find a certain type of apple that they all enjoyed. But, they had stayed out too long and it had gotten dark. </p>
<p>The mobs attacked them quickly, and they were overwhelming them since Wilbur and Techno didn’t know how to fight yet. Him and his wife were trying to fight them off as best as they could but it was difficult with only the two of them. </p>
<p>“Phil, take the boys and run. I can distract them,” she told him. Phil’s head snapped towards her. </p>
<p>“Absolutely not, I’m not leaving you,” Phil said as he killed another zombie. She looked back at Phil, her eyes filled with tears. </p>
<p>“Phil, please. Take the boys and go, we won’t all survive this. Please just go,” she begged him. Phil sighed and looked back at Wilbur and Techno, who were hiding behind him. They looked terrified as Wilbur was wrapped around Techno. </p>
<p>“I love you,” he said, looking her in the eyes. She looked back at him and smiled. </p>
<p>“I love you too. Take care of them,” she commanded before screaming and running the opposite way of L’Manberg. Phil sucked back his tears before grabbing both boys and running back to the safety within the walls. </p>
<p>Techno was confused when he finally realized that his mother wasn’t coming home. He was too young to understand the concept of death yet. For weeks he would ask when mom was coming home, Phil avoided the answer for as long as he could. But, he couldn’t hold off forever. He eventually sat down with him and explained that she wasn’t coming home. Techno cried for a bit before he stopped, looking over at Tommy. Tommy was crying too. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you go see what’s wrong?” Phil said softly. Techno slid off the couch and went over to Tommy’s crib. He got up on the step stool and looked down at Tommy. Techno reached down and poked Tommy lightly with his finger. Tommy grabbed onto his finger curiously, and stopped crying. </p>
<p>“It’s okay Tommy,” Techno whispered, “I got you.” </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“ I got you Tommy, you’re okay,” Wilbur said as he applied pressure to the wound. Tommy groaned in pain. </p>
<p>“How is he?” Dream asked as he came up. Wilbur looked at him with anger. He didn’t want to talk to Dream right now. </p>
<p>“He needs a healing potion and to get to a hospital. I can’t fix him myself,” Wilbur explained. Dream nodded. </p>
<p>“Where’s the sword?” Dream asked. Wilbur motioned to where it was lying on the ground. Tommy had found a way to take it out of his chest. Wilbur wasn’t completely sure how. Dream grabbed it and put it in his inventory before bringing out a pearl. </p>
<p>“Hold onto him,” Dream commanded. Wilbur gathered his brother in his arms with the help of George and closed his eyes. He hated traveling by pearl. Soon enough they arrived at the hospital and the doctors took Tommy away. Wilbur stood staring at the hallway doors that he wasn’t allowed in. </p>
<p>“C’mon Wilbur, come sit down,” George mumbled as he grabbed onto Wilburs arm. Wilbur slapped his arm off of him. </p>
<p>“Don’t fucking touch me,” Wilbur said through clenched teeth. George put his hands up and stepped back. Dream came up behind George. </p>
<p>“Calm down Wilbur,” Dream said. Wilbur glared at Dream. </p>
<p>“Don’t fucking tell me to calm down. What the fuck was that guy saying about Tommy saying he was your brother?” Wilbur asked, practically steaming. George looked down in shame. </p>
<p>“Tommy started running his mouth when they were about to take me. I tried to stop him but I couldn’t. He lied and said he was Dream’s younger brother so they would take him,” George explained. Wilbur looked at George, but he couldn’t bring himself to stay mad at him. George was looking at Wilbur with fear in his eyes. Wilbur sighed before sitting down. </p>
<p>“Why does that fucking idiot put everyone else over himself?” Wilbur asked, not necessarily looking for an answer. Dream let out a little laugh and sat down on Wilbur’s right, George sitting on his left. </p>
<p>About thirty minutes later Techno and Phil showed up. </p>
<p>“We cleaned up everything,” Techno muttered, going to sit in the chair that George offered up. </p>
<p>“What do we know?” Phil asked, taking Dream’s seat. Wilbur just shook his head. </p>
<p>“They took him in a little while ago, we haven’t hear anything since,” Wilbur told them. Phil nodded. </p>
<p>“Who was the guy?” Wilbur asked. Phil sighed. </p>
<p>“We don’t know. We took his mask off but none of us recognized him and he wouldn’t tell us,” Phil explained. Wilbur clenched his jaw, of course the bastard didn’t even have a reason for doing this to Tommy. He did it simply because he wanted to. </p>
<p>“He’s dead, right?” Wilbur asked, turning to Techno. Techno looked back at him and nodded. </p>
<p>“All of them are, we burnt their bodies in lava,” Techno said. Wilbur nodded.They sat in silence for a minute before Tubbo spoke up. Wilbur hadn’t even noticed Tubbo was there. </p>
<p>“Remember that time when Tommy got trapped in that cave?” He asked with a laugh. Wilbur cracked a smile, and Phil straight up laughed. </p>
<p>“Your parents were so mad at me Tubbo, I thought they were never going to let you hang out with Tommy again,” Phil said with laughter breaking up his sentence. Tubbo laughed in response. </p>
<p>“And-And Techno was mad at me for days for not letting him go down into the cave,” Phil said, still laughing. Techno let out a small chuckle. </p>
<p>“To be fair, I did know that cave better than you,” Techno said. Everyone laughed at that one. </p>
<p>“How about that time he fucking ran into a burning house to get me? And that was when I didn’t even like him!” Techno exclaimed, laughing hysterically. Everyone was laughing extremely loud at this point. It felt good to laugh knowing that Tommy was back with them. Even though he was currently in surgery, at least they had him back. </p>
<p>“Is anyone here for Thomas?” A doctor called. Wilbur felt himself flinch at the use of Thomas, knowing that was what that man called him. </p>
<p>“Yes, we are,” Phil said as he stood up, motioning to everyone in the waiting room. </p>
<p>The doctor pulled Phil aside to talk to him. Everyone sat silently, desperately trying to hear what the doctor was telling Phil. After a few minutes Phil thanked the man and walked back over to them. They all stared at Phil in anticipation, the tension in the air almost suffocating. </p>
<p>Finally, Phil smiled, tears dropping from his eyes. </p>
<p>“He’s gonna be okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank god, huh? </p>
<p>guess we'll never know who the man was (totally planned not just because i couldn't think of a character hahaha)</p>
<p>i've also got another story idea brewing in my mind, kinda how to train your dragon theme, what y'all think??</p>
<p>I'm thinking that there will be one more chapter after this one, then it'll be over</p>
<p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here we are folks, the very end!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Thom-Tommy woke up, he instantly decided he didn’t like being awake. He groaned in hope that someone could hear him and make the pain stop. </p><p>“Hi Tommy, I'm Dr. Greene, how are you feeling?” A man asked as he stepped up on Tommy’s left side, shining a ridiculously bright light in his eyes. Tommy could only find it within himself to groan in response. Dr. Greene laughed. </p><p>“I understand, after getting a sword in your chest that’s how I would respond too. Now, your father told me you’d had some memory issues. How much do you remember now?” Dr. Greene asked him. Tommy turned his head to look at him. </p><p>“That-that guy, he injected me with this thing. I don’t, I’m not too sure what it was,” Tommy explained to him, voice scratchy. Dr. Greene nodded, writing the information down on his notepad. </p><p>“We did notice that from your IV, it was a thick red substance. We aren’t too sure what it was yet, but after taking a little scan of your brain we noticed it was creating a wall around your hippocampus and amygdala. So, it trapped your memories so you couldn’t access them, leaving you open to manipulation,” Dr. Greene explained. Tommy nodded, looking down at his chest. He had a bandage wrapped around him, the middle of it stained red. </p><p>He tried to bring back his memories, he had vague recollection of his dad, Phil. He remembered Wilbur, Techno being his brothers. Tubbo was his best friend, George and Dream were his friends, so were Quackity and Sapnap. And-well thank gods, he had his memory back. Tommy felt himself smile. </p><p>“Would you like me to bring anyone in?” Dr. Greene asked. Tommy snapped back into reality, nodding. </p><p>“Could you bring my dad in, please?” Tommy asked him. Dr. Greene nodded and walked out of the room. Tommy wonders if George has told them about why he got kidnapped, and if he had Tommy was wondering how mad his dad was going to be since Tommy technically got himself into this mess. But, to be fair, he didn’t think George would’ve done as well in there as Tommy did. </p><p>“Tommy?” his dad asked as he walked in the room. Tommy quickly looked over, a smile lighting up his face. </p><p>“Dad!” Tommy exclaimed. Phil let out a breath of relief as he went to Tommy’s bed side. Phil just stood there, staring down at his son for a few moments, just thankful he was safe. </p><p>“Are you mad at me?” Tommy asked quietly. Phil looked down at him, a confused look on his face. </p><p>“Why would I be mad at you?” Phil asked. Tommy looked towards the windows in his room, seeing the sun slowly starting to set. </p><p>“It’s my fault I got captured, I could’ve let them take George instead. And-and I also nearly killed you with my sword!” Tommy said, slowly getting more upset with each word. Phil looked down at his youngest son, just glad that it was his son looking back at him. </p><p>“Tommy, you made a brave decision to save your friend. Was it a stupid decision? Yes, but I’m proud of you for making it. And- no offense Tommy, but you weren’t going to kill me,” Phil said, ending his sentence with a chuckle. Tommy scoffed and shoved Phil as much as he could. </p><p>“Is everyone okay?” Tommy asked. Phil nodded. </p><p>“No one got hurt, the battle didn’t last long enough for that,” Phil told him. Tommy seemed confused. </p><p>“What about Sam?” Tommy asked. Phil just stared back at him. </p><p>“Who’s Sam?”Phil asked. Tommy sucked in a breath, that wasn’t a good sign. </p><p>“Did you kill everyone from the other side?” He asked. Phil nodded, slowly understanding what his youngest was implying. </p><p>“Sam was a friend I guess,” Tommy explained. Phil held onto his son's hand in support. </p><p>“We can hold a service for him if you’d like,” Phil told him. Tommy looked up at his dad and smiled. </p><p>“Yea, I’d like that.” </p><p>-</p><p>It had been about  a month since Tommy had come back to L’Manberg. His chest was healing nicely, and everything was about back to normal. Tommy sighed as he sat looking at the sun rising over the walls. </p><p>“What the fuck are you doing awake?” a voice said from behind him. Tommy just chuckled as Wilbur came to sit down next to him. </p><p>“Couldn’t sleep,” Tommy said, continuing to watch the sun. Wilbur gave him a strange look before looking to the sun as well. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Tommy spoke up. </p><p>“I keep having these dreams, about dad. It was that split second before he had knocked my mask off. He had a sword at my throat. I just- I can’t help but to be a bit afraid of him,” Tommy said, finishing off his explanation in a soft tone. Wilbur didn’t respond. </p><p>“I’ve put dad through so much in my life, and now here I am afraid of him,” Tommy spit out, his voice full of self hatred. That made Wilbur turn his head. </p><p>“Tommy, you have a right to be a little afraid. You lost your memory and your first memory of dad is him pointing a sword at your throat. That would instill fear in everyone,” Wilbur told him. It didn’t seem to get through to Tommy. Wilbur sighed. </p><p>“I was scared of Techno for a bit when he first grew in his tusks. Mom was a pig hybrid but she didn’t really have many of the features. I couldn’t look at him for weeks without my heart stopping,” Wilbur told him. </p><p>“Yea and I still can’t look at Wilbur cause of how ugly he is,” Techno said as he sat down on the other side of Tommy. Both Tommy and Wilbur jumped at Techno’s sudden appearance. Techno just laughed at them. </p><p>“But Tommy, seriously, you should just talk to dad about it, he won’t mind. He was talking to me the other night about that. He says he is kept up at night from knocking off your mask and seeing you down there instead of some dick villain that he could just kill. You’re both going through the same thing kiddo,” Techno told him. </p><p>“I’m not a kid,” Tommy mumbled. Techno groaned and Wilbur laughed. </p><p>“Are you even listening? That was some premium big brother advice!” Techno exclaimed. Tommy laughed along with Wilbur. Eventually Techno joined in, the three brothers laughed for a bit before it eventually died out, leaving them to stare at the sunrise once more. Eventually, Techno broke the silence. </p><p>“Tommy, can you answer me something?” He asked. Tommy looked at him, eyebrows raised as he pulled his right leg into his chest. </p><p>“Why don’t you ever put yourself first?” He asked. Tommy was taken back by the question, he didn’t understand it.  Techno sighed. </p><p>“I mean, you have no self-preservation skills. You offer yourself to get kidnapped, you ran into a burning fucking building, and lord knows what else you’ve done that you just haven’t told us about,” Techno explained. Tommy nodded that he understood. He shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>“I don’t do it intentionally, it’s like this little voice in my head that just tells me what to do and I just do it without thinking through it first,” Tommy told him. Wilbur choked back a laugh. </p><p>“Most people's conscience tells them to run away from danger, of course yours tells you to run head first into it,” Wilbur said.</p><p> Tommy just rolled his eyes and laughed. </p><p>-</p><p>George hadn’t been alone with Tommy since he’d been back, and Tommy knew that it was intentional. Tommy stared George down during their meeting. Tommy honestly couldn’t be arsed about whatever the meeting was about, he still wasn’t cleared to do anything anyway. </p><p>So, when the meeting ended he slipped out of the room and went to follow George to wherever he was going off to. Tommy wasn’t expecting that place to be the top of the watchtower, but here he was climbing the later. Finally, he made it to the top level of the watchtower and saw Geroge just staring out into the distance. Tommy made sure to get off the ladder slowly so as to not startle him. </p><p>“Hey George,” he said softly. George jumped slightly and his eyes widened as he saw Tommy. </p><p>“Did you fucking climb up here by yourself? What the fuck Tommy there’s no way you’re cleared to do something like that,” George fretted, coming to check on Tommy’s chest. Tommy slapped his hands away. </p><p>“I’m fine George, jesus christ. I came to talk to you,” Tommy said, crossing his arms over his chest. George looked at him confused. </p><p>“What do you want to talk about?” he asked. Tommy wanted to roll his eyes, what else was there to talk about? </p><p>“You’ve been avoiding me since I got back. I know you were in the hospital room with Dream a couple of times. But, since then you’ve made an effort to not be alone with me. What’s up?” Tommy asked. George’s entire body seemed to tense up. </p><p>“Tommy, I-” Tommy cut him off right there. </p><p>“And don’t give me some kind of bullshit excuse,” Tommy instructed. George sighed. </p><p>“Tommy, you nearly gave up your life for me. You fucking sacrificed yourself for me for no good reason! I was the adult in that situation and I let you just fucking go!” George exclaimed, pacing back and forth. Tommy made sure to interject. </p><p>“George, George. You didn’t let me do shit. It was my choice. You can’t blame this on yourself! You can only blame this on those dickheads!” Tommy told him. George just stared at him before breaking down and pulling Tommy into a hug. Tommy just sighed and rubbed George’s back as he let it out. </p><p>“Thank fuck you’re okay,” George whispered. Tommy laughed. </p><p>-</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo hadn’t had some type of emotional reunion like he had with his family. Instead, Tubbo had just crawled right into his hospital bed with him, refusing to leave for at least three hours. </p><p>“Clingy,” Tommy grumbled at him. Tubbo laughed. </p><p>“Clingy as fuck.” </p><p>-</p><p>You could say the reunion with Dream was emotional, but in the complete opposite way from everyone elses. </p><p>“Dont you EVER, fucking lie about shit like that again to get kidnapped you fucking idiot!” Dream shouted. Tommy shrunk back into his hospital bed, Dream had never been this mad at Tommy, ever. </p><p>Dream eventually caught onto how scared Tommy was and sighed, gripping his handle and hanging his head. Dream took a deep breath in and out. </p><p>“Tommy, I do think of you as a brother, you didn’t get that wrong. But, you-you,” Dream stutterd out, losing his words. </p><p>“Putting others safety over my own?” Tommy asked, a sly smirk on his face. Dream looked at him and nodded. </p><p>“Yea, exactly. You’re too fucking young to be this self destructive,” Dream told him, laughing a bit. Tommy smiled, it was kinda funny to know that Dream was that worried about him; considering the older man always put on a front that he hated Tommy. </p><p>“Sorry, about your trident. I don’t know what he did with it,” Tommy muttered out. Dream just looked at him, unreadable due to the mask. </p><p>“I don’t care about the trident Tommy, I’m just glad you’re home safe.” </p><p>-</p><p>Tommy sighed as he laid down in his bed. It had been 6 months since he had come back. He was back on good terms with everyone, he was able to train again, life was going pretty good. </p><p>His brothers were a bit more overprotective than they used to be, but he imagined seeing your younger brother stabbed through the chest with a sword would do that to you. So, he let them fret about him whenever they wanted. </p><p>Except when Wilbur talked about moving back in, Tommy absolutely refused to give him his room back. </p><p>Tommy turned over to lay on his stomach, closing his eyes in hopes of catching some sleep before the boys were coming over for dinner, </p><p>He eventually drifted off to sleep, the warm sensation coming over him in waves, making his head rush and his chest loosen. But, when he finally slipped off, instead of seeing the normal soothing blackness that normally accompanies going to sleep- </p><p>All he saw were white walls, and a man with a black mask staring at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there it is! all done! sorry if this chapter seems kinda rushed i wasn't quite too sure how to end it.<br/>thank you all for reading!!!<br/>im most def doing something with the how to train your dragon idea, and i wouldn't be surprised if i upload a first chapter tonight lmao<br/>also i truly apologize about sam im so so sorry <br/>if you wanna come scream with me or anything my tumblr is @tommyinnitapologist </p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you all for reading!<br/>follow me on tumblr: @tommyinnitapologist</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>